This invention relates to diaper fasteners and, in particular, to fasteners of the type which employ an adhesive-coated web or tape.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide an improved diaper fastener of this general type in which the tape is stored for use in a neat and convenient configuration and in which an adhesive coated tape portion is easily exposed from the fastener's pre-use configuration for securing the diaper to an infant.